


Failed

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Memories of Ghosts [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Taken, Taken Corruption, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: I didn’t protect her -- and now my Guardian is lost to that darkness.





	Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Ghost story. Sadder this time.   
> Wrote this in under 30 min, a fun snippet.

The Techeuns had warned us.

The Taken was a powerful, corrupting force. 

I didn’t protect her -- and now my Guardian is lost to that darkness. My light cannot reach her.

We have tried everything. Purifying rituals do not weaken her chains holding her to the darkness. Killing her time and again does nothing to shake the hold of the Taken on her soul. It as if the Taken has drowned out her own light, keeping her shrouded in obscurity. 

Thanatonauts and Techeuns alike cannot solve the riddle of my Guardian. 

She stays in the Dreaming City, chained like a beast, prodded at like cattle. I watch it all unfold with tears I cannot shed.

They are trying to help, I know that, but sometimes, deep down, I wonder if they are only using my Guardian as an _experiment._ A new piece of an ever-evolving puzzle, something to be unlocked and understood instead of cured. 

I have tried anything I could think of to lull her out of the clutches of the darkness, if only momentarily, but she doesn’t even blink. I’ve played her favorite songs, read her favorite stories in hushed tones, recounted some of my favorite moments of being her Ghost -- but she doesn’t even flicker.

Her gaze is cold and angry, glowing green and white, teeth pulled in a shadowy snarl. Her hair is messy, sticking up at odd ends, glowing at the tips in a manner not unlike the glow on her legs. The darkness had spread across her skin, shining like corrupt galaxies on her flesh. Her blood is glowing now, too. 

She speaks in tongues that are hard to understand. A mixture of Hive and Taken blended with an ancient dialect. 

I know that it is no use. 

I know that I have lost my Guardian. I have failed her.

Ikora will come to the Dreaming City soon to assess my Guardian’s situation.

I fear that the mighty Warlock will give me guidance that I don’t want to hear.

That I’ll have to deny her the blessing of the Traveler. I’ll have to cut her line to the gifts. Rip her away from the light.

I don’t want to leave my Guardian. 

I’ve always saved her -- been there for her.

She deserved that much!

I failed… I failed and now she will pay the ultimate price for my folly.

I lay down beside her, resting my shell on the ground in defeat. Her glowing fingertips reach towards me with almost in a familiar comforting way, but she snarls and shakes, fighting against her restraints. Her screams have a washing echo in them, lost whispers from the Ascendant plane snaking out of her lips. 

My Guardian is gone.

The Techeun, Sedia I believe, looks at me with such pity. 

I don’t  _ deserve _ it.

I failed my Guardian. 

There is no point in continuing.

I will follow her home, to the Traveler. Where I hope that she waits for me. 

**Author's Note:**

> ;W;


End file.
